


公事公办（尾声）

by hao1234592



Category: The Invisible Guardian
Genre: F/M, 肖途 庄晓曼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1234592/pseuds/hao1234592





	公事公办（尾声）

肖途坐在椅子里，以为自己宛在梦中。  
庄晓曼半蹲半跪在他腿间，扫了他下身高高涨起的裤头一眼，仰起脸望着他，似笑非笑地道：“肖先生很有精神嘛。”  
肖途老老实实地道：“晓曼，你太好看了。”  
他的称赞笨拙直白，比不上她在灯红酒绿的夜总会里听过的花样百出的恭维之万一，但她不知为何有就是股说不出的开心。她掐了下他的大腿，听着上方传来的男人的痛嘶，翘起唇角道：“肖先生真是油嘴滑舌。”  
肖途心底满是期待的同时又有几分犹豫。现下这幅场景原不是他本意，庄晓曼也大可不用为他做到这地步。他看着庄晓曼手上的动作，轻声道：“晓曼……”  
庄晓曼闻声抬头瞥了他一眼，仿佛看穿了他的心思，故意道：“肖先生是在害怕么？还是说……”她装出泫然欲泣的样子，“肖先生嫌晓曼脏呢？”  
肖途苦笑，她固然是游走夜场的交际花，但他也是弑师杀友的大汉奸，挣扎在这身不由己的乱世，谁又比谁干净呢？  
他摇摇头，凝视着她柔声道：“不，你很好。”  
他果然没有拒绝。庄晓曼哼了一声：“你们男人，都一样。”她解开肖途的皮带，拉下裤头，一根又长又粗的火热猛然弹出，“啪”地一声拍在她的脸颊上，在静谧的夜色里显得格外淫靡。她有些惊讶地抬眸望着他，吃吃地笑道：“肖先生果然年轻力壮呢。”  
肖途感到自己脸颊发烫，他一言不发。  
庄晓曼报复般地屈指往那根神气活现的棒子上一弹，听见肖途一声痛叫。她捂着嘴眉眼弯弯地道：“让你这样得意。”她的纤纤玉手轻轻握住挺硬茎身，缓缓上下捋动，本是淫秽的一件事，她做来倒显得仿佛在弹奏乐器般优雅。庄晓曼翘起小指把有些散乱的发丝拢到耳后，这风情万种的动作看得肖途眼热不已，下面似乎又涨大了几分。他听得庄晓曼低低地笑，张开红唇把他的粗大吞了进去。  
他压低声音，情不自禁地发出呻吟，感觉自己仿佛浑身泡在热水中，说不出的舒服惬意。  
庄晓曼似乎很满意他的反应，她开始不疾不徐地动作着，仿佛只是在热身，带起令人脸红心跳的暧昧水声和吞咽声。肖途长长地吐气，不由自主伸手去抚庄晓曼的头发，却被她一把拍开。  
“臭手拿开。”她有些羞恼地剜了他一眼，含糊不清地说。  
肖途默然。庄晓曼也许是见他憋得难受才这样做，归根到底现在两人只是互相扶携的同路人而已，要说她完全倾心于他肖途岂不是自欺欺人？这样一个骄傲又独立的美丽灵魂，想必是不会如菟丝般依附于哪个男人的。  
庄晓曼温存片刻，仿佛适应了他的大小，开始加快节奏。她深深地吞入，再急速地吐出，湿滑柔软的舌头灵蛇般缠上棒身，不时在尖端戳上一下，或者用舌面贴紧了摩擦。身下同时传来的吞吐声和一片温热湿紧中的如潮快感让肖途咬紧了牙关，感到舒服得简直眼前发黑。  
庄晓曼的强力进攻持续了不到一分钟，肖途逐渐觉得腰间发麻，一股钻心蚀骨的快感从尾椎爬上，如同过电般传遍四肢百骸，她的技巧委实太过厉害，经验不多的他根本不是对手。他心知自己再坚持不下去，忽然想起附近并无纸巾，急忙道：“晓曼……”  
庄晓曼轻轻揉捏着他的肉囊，猛然用力紧紧一吮。肖途眼前一白，低吼一声，本能地挺直了腰，无法自制地在她口中满满地爆发出来。  
肖途两眼失神地大口地喘着粗气，听到腿间传来断断续续的呜呛声和吞咽声。他低头，看见庄晓曼紧闭着双唇，喉咙在昏暗的光线中上下滑动，丰满嫣红的唇角溢出一缕乳白，顺着她的下巴缓缓滴落。  
庄晓曼的舌头卷滑着将棒身清理了一遍，把口中的腥烫液体完全地咽了下去，吐出他有些萎靡的东西，长呼出口气，然后小指挑起嘴角的白津，像吃什么美食一般，放入红唇之间一点点舔吮干净了。  
她站起身，媚眼如丝地俯视着瘫坐在椅中的肖途，调笑道：“晓曼看肖先生那么威武，还以为有多厉害，原来是个中看不中用的银样镴枪头。”  
肖途羞赧得无话可说。他望着庄晓曼拿起桌上的水杯漱了下口，然后整理好衣物，收起了药盒和手枪，不禁开口道：“晓曼，你……”话到嘴边又咽了回去，不知道自己该说什么——他心知这朵骄傲的玫瑰是不屑于他的挽留的。  
庄晓曼轻哼道：“肖先生难道还想留晓曼在这报社过夜么？”  
“不是，”肖途望着她，诚挚地说：“我只想你能陪我多待一会，我们再喝一杯酒。”  
庄晓曼凝视着他，目光渐渐柔和，轻声道：“一起喝酒的机会还有很多，肖先生又何必在意这一时半刻。”她俯身于肖途脸颊上落下轻轻一吻，贴在他耳边悄声道：“晓曼只盼明天一早，肖先生不要再对人家视而不见就行了。”  
她银铃般低笑着，转身离去，走到办公室门口，又突然停下了脚步。  
肖途望着她的背影，无声地等待着。  
庄晓曼轻声道：“今晚的事，肖先生可不要挂记在心呐。”  
肖途皱眉：“为什么？”  
庄晓曼回首，她猫儿一般的眸子灵动又狡黠，唇角微微扬起，似真似假地道：“晓曼只是在公事公办而已。肖先生不要忘了，你还欠着晓曼一颗子弹呢。”  
说完，她嫣然一笑，闪身出去了。  
佳人的言犹在耳畔，芳影已杳然。  
肖途痴痴地凝视着掩上的门，忽然笑出了声。  
他和庄晓曼都明白，这一晚看似公办的公事里，其实早已渗进了两人纠缠不清的私情。

（全文完）


End file.
